


Aggression

by CaiyaAmatista



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gym workouts, Love, My First Smut, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiyaAmatista/pseuds/CaiyaAmatista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gym workout with Sebastian Stan leads to the need for some aggressive comfort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggression

The best part about having a personal gym in my garage? The fact that I get to use it any damn time that I want. Sweat was dripping down my temples and neck, but the cooling sensation was quite welcome as I continued to pound the punching bag at a steady pace. One. One-two. One. One-two. Hands up. Knees bent. Focus on breathing. Breath is key. I felt a small rush each time my pink gloves connected with the bag, and even though I’d already been at it for twenty minutes, I just wanted to keep going.

Every so often, my eyes flicked over to Sebastian, who stood behind the bag and held it steady for me. Though I was concentrating on my technique, in the back of my mind, I couldn’t help but appreciate the view of his handsome face. Sebastian Stan. Proof for me that there is, indeed, a God who answers my prayers. His latest Marvel film role required weight-lifting and fight training at least six days a week, and he took it upon himself to teach me some of the kickboxing skills he’d been learning over the past few months. Truth be told, we’d both discovered that it was a really good outlet for me.

When I got the moves right, that is.  

“Straighten that wrist,” he said after a moment.  

Straighten, I repeat to myself, lifting my gloves to my face to reset my stance. Got it. Rob Zombie’s “Dragula” continued to blast from the iPhone dock as I gave a quick jab with my left hand. With my right, I executed another cross-punch, trying to focus on making the necessary correction.

“Keep it straight,” he warned again, his tone firm but patient. “Try again.”

Always the pusher, I tried to joke to myself, but at the same time, I was clenching my teeth. That was the eighth time he’d repeated the instruction, and it was starting to grate on my nerves. Not because he was saying it, but because I wasn’t getting it, no matter how many times I checked myself. I threw a few more jabs and crosses.

“Again,” he said.

Damn it. I paused to reset again, exhaling in a huff. Cross-punches were not my greatest strength, but I’d been practicing them long enough with Sebastian to know better. It was important to keep my wrists straight with any punches in order to avoid injury. But the angle on these was just so damn awkward. Releasing another breath, I dropped back into my stance and jabbed again. Those were never a problem for me, but as soon as I lifted my right arm across my torso…

“Keep that arm level.”

Letting out a frustrated groan, I smacked my glove one last time against the bag and stepped away, muttering a curse under my breath as I placed my hands on my hips. For a long moment, I said nothing, just let my pulse slow back to normal as the last few notes of “Dragula” ended and transitioned into the next song. Some heavy metal selection from Sebastian’s collection that I didn’t immediately recognize.

Soon enough, I could hear his steps approaching me, but I didn’t turn to look at him, not even when he placed a strong hand on my shoulder. “Em, don’t get frustrated,” he told me. “It’s not going to help you improve if you get yourself worked up like this.”

I listened, then heaved a sigh. “I know.” I _was_ frustrated; that was blatantly obvious. I loved working out, loved it as much as he did. I was lucky to have found someone who not only pushed me to dig deeper during my workouts, but also had the patience to help me hone my skills. It really had become such good bonding time for us.

Problem was that I could be such a damn perfectionist when it came to proper form, and when I couldn’t get it just like that, I was quick to criticize myself. Even after all the practice I’d had with this swing, I seemed to be reverting back to step one tonight. It always affected me more than I was willing to admit out loud. “It just…sucks,” it was the best adjective I could pull out of my tangled thoughts.

His hand slid up to cup my neck, prompting me to turn and meet those incredible blue-grey eyes of his.  My heart skipped a beat as his gaze steadily held mine from beneath his baseball cap. His hand stayed right where it was; he never seemed to mind when I was sweaty from a workout. “You’re doing well, Em. That’s evident in the muscle development I’m seeing, and the strength behind your punches lately. Once in a while, we all have a bad day, and even I have some problems working with my trainers. It happens, but I don’t want you constantly berating yourself for something so trivial. You’ll get it; it’ll just take time.”

I was chewing on my bottom lip out of habit, then looked away from him. “I know, I just…” I trailed off shaking my head. I wasn’t sure how to finish that.

Then his fingers were beneath my chin, guiding my gaze back to his. Those eyes had been steady before, but now they’d seemed to harden. Not cold, but extremely intense. I couldn’t help but feel my stomach flip in response.

“Listen to me,” his voice was so low, so intent, “you are _not_ the failure that your father hoped you would be. You’ve proven to me over and over again that you’re stronger than he is, so don’t let your reactions be dictated by the narrow-minded musings of a son of a bitch like him.”

I could only stare at him. He’d made similar statements before, but this time he truly meant it. Meant for me to hear what he’d been telling me for over three years, and believe in it. God damn, those eyes…It was like I was caught in a friggin’ tractor beam of blue, and I was more than willing to be completely pulled in...

Taking a breath, I finally managed to give myself a shake and say, “I need a shower.” With that, he let me slip through his fingers as I headed for the door connecting the garage to the house, pausing by the equipment tote to remove my gloves and hands wraps before I went in. I could feel his gaze on me the entire time as I walked away.

Slipping off my shoes in the entryway, I stopped in the kitchen to get a glass of water, savoring the chilled feeling as it slid down my throat. Sebastian hadn’t followed me in, and I still heard music blaring from the garage, so I assumed he wanted to finish his own workout. And perhaps give me a chance to cool down. Fair enough. Flexing my right wrist, I frowned at the small twinge that I felt. Great. I’d be feeling that tomorrow. A subtle reminder of why I needed to work on keeping it straight if I continued with the kickboxing.

Taking one last gulp, I stuck the glass in the dishwasher, then proceeded down the hallway of our modest home. I loved how quaint it was here. Sebastian knew I was not a showy person, and thankfully, neither was he, despite the fact that his celebrity status could have guaranteed him any house that he wanted.

Sebastian. I sighed as I made my way to our bedroom. The poor guy had been privy to my familial woes since shortly after we’d started dating, which was a complex history of emotional and mental abuse from both my parents. I’d ended all contact with them before I met him, but there are some things that people say that just never leave your mind…or your heart. One was the fact that my mother said—to my face—that to her, I was already dead. To this day, she has never retracted the statement, so I can only assume that she truly meant it. Hey, if she wants me to be dead to her, then so be it. I _will_ be dead to her. She wasn’t exactly what you’d call an involved maternal figure, anyway.

As for my father…Well, he’d made it very clear that if I didn’t follow the path in life that he’d established for me, then he’d be happy to watch me fail and be completely miserable. After all, he knows that’s all I’ll be capable of if I go against his wishes. That one stuck with me to this day, and I knew exactly why. Growing up, he was critical of _everything_ I did, from school sports, to grades, to my sense of humor, the way I dressed, the kinds of books I read, even my inclination towards becoming a teacher someday. Every day in his household was a constant game of _“What’s going to disappoint him now?_ ”, and unfortunately, it still affects the perception I have of myself if I run into difficulties.

Thank God that Sebastian is the complete antithesis of my father. He’d been nothing but supportive of me since the moment I’d first confided in him, which, at the time, that had not been an easy thing to do. Sometimes, there were moments when it still wasn’t, but ever so slowly, I knew Sebastian was breaking down my walls. In terms of a relationship, he was the first person I could talk to and felt like he was actually _listening_. Not judging; not cutting me down; not thinking that my conversation was meaningless. He wanted to understand my heart, and find a way to get the negativity out of my system, even if all he did was listen. Or hold me. Or anything. I was very, very lucky to have him in my life.

It’s amazing how so much can go through your mind in mere moments. Soon enough, I’d reached the bedroom at the end of the hall, and after flicking on the light, I went over to turn on the alarm clock radio, just to have some temporary background noise. It was pre-set to a local rock station, and I turned up the volume before making my way into the walk-in closet (yes, I loved our modest house, but even I can appreciate the luxury that is a walk-in closet). After removing my socks, I peeled off my tank top and used it to blot away any remaining sweat from my face, feeling somewhat cooler as I stood there in my sports bra and shorts. Then the song on the radio transitioned, and I half-smiled as I recognized the opening notes to Nine Inch Nails’ “Closer.” Damn, good song, I thought, placing my dirty clothes in the hamper at the back of the closet. I should have worked out to that one, too. Actually, it would be even better if—

I never finished the thought. As soon as I emerged from the closet, I was grabbed by the arms and slammed up against the nearest wall, Sebastian’s lips crashing onto mine in a ferocious kiss. I made a gasping noise in my throat, but groaned as I kissed him back just as fiercely, my arms struggling against his vice-like grip. He seemed to get the message as his hands slipped up to cup my face, his entire body pressing against mine as he kept kissing me. Pushing his baseball cap away, my fingers tangled into his hair, which he’d let grow longer for his movie role, and he growled low in his throat in response. God, I loved hearing him do that! I loved it even more when his hips automatically ground against mine, pinning me against the wall as his tongue plunged into my mouth. My breath caught when I felt his arousal through the material of both our shorts, and I groaned into the kiss again, giving in to the pleasurable sensations stirring below my abdomen. He just kept kissing me, and kissing me…

He abruptly ended the kiss, but I barely had time to suck in a breath before his mouth fastened onto my throat, licking and sucking over the tender skin there. God, I could hear the moans falling from my own mouth as he kept it up, and I didn’t want him to stop. My neck was particularly sensitive, a fact he often took advantage of, and all I could do was tighten my fingers in his hair as he continued his wicked assault. Every so often, his hips ground against mine, which had my eyes rolling back in my head…but then they popped wide open when he drew his lips back far enough to exhale slowly—heavily—over the skin he’d just dampened with his tongue. That had me squirming against him, and all I could do was utter a cursing moan as my hips worked against his.  

This time when he drew back, he was breathing just as heavily as I was, and I looked at him dizzily. His hair was ruffled from where my fingers had twisted into it, and his eyes…oh God, those eyes had darkened with a primitive desire I knew all too well, which had me reeling in anticipation as his gaze continued to hold mine. His eyes were searching mine, and as the second chorus sang the lyric _I want to fuck you like an animal_ in the background, they somehow darkened even more with intent. My knees went weak; if it hadn’t been for his body pressed against mine, I would have collapsed right then and there from that look alone. I released a shaking moan as I thought about what was to come, and that was all the incentive he needed before he kissed me again. Hard.  

I gave into my desires as his hands roamed over me, his heavy palms rubbing over the smooth fabric of my sports bra as he massaged my breasts. His tongue thrust into my mouth in time with the movements of his hands, and I could only squirm helplessly as my eyes fell shut. Yes. I needed this. Needed this from him. Needed him to drive away everything that had troubled my mind and just feel _him_. That was his was of reassuring me, his way of protecting my heart, his way of telling me to fight back with him by my side, and we both willingly surrendered ourselves to it.

His fingers splayed across the exposed skin of my belly, one hand moving down and over the curve of my hip until the wide expanse of his palm cupped the heat between my legs. I cried out at the contact and tried to force myself even further onto his hand. He responded by hoisting one of my legs over his hip, my mouth falling open as he began undulating his hips against mine in long, languid circles. Holy fuck…I could feel how hard he was each time his erection pressed into me, the tip of him trying to seek a way through the thin barriers of fabric we both wore. I could almost feel the entire outline of him stretching through his pants, and couldn’t resist reaching down to grab his ass and hoisted him even harder against me as he moved. Over, and over, and over…He kept this sweet torture up for a while, his face so close to mine as he watched the emotions playing across my face. I could hear him making low, guttural sounds in his throat in response to the delicious friction between us. Christ, did he have any idea how erotic that sounded?

Then, without interrupting his movements, he bent low until his lips were right next to my ear. “I can feel how wet you already are,” he growled hotly.

 _Shit_. With all he was doing to get me worked up, I wasn’t surprised that he could already feel dampness through the front of my shorts. I could only bite my lip in reply as I breathed in the scent of him—

He dropped a kiss below my earlobe. “Tell me what you want.”

I swallowed hard, trying to lubricate my already dry throat. I could barely think straight, let alone form cohesive sentences.

He shoved his hips into mine, causing me to choke on a gasp. “ _Tell me_.”

I clenched my teeth. My senses were so overwhelmed that my mouth refused to work, but God _damn_ it! He could clearly see that all I wanted him to do was fuck me up against this wall!

But then my vocal chords were jolted back to life when his finger stroked my clit through the dampening cloth. His deep chuckle vibrated straight through me. “As much as I love hearing that,” he licked my neck, “I want an answer.” My eyes bulged as he shoved a finger in me through the material. “ _Now_.”

Shoving at his chest, I tried to scream, “ _You!_ ” but my voice cracked terribly and I had to take a gulping breath. “You!” I repeated, stronger this time, but man, was there a husky edge to my words. “ _God_ , I just want _you!_ ” I kissed him roughly, fingers tangling in his hair yet again.

Sebastian’s eager hands slid under my buttocks and heaved me up until my legs were wrapped securely around his waist. He rocked his hips against mine a few more times, and before I knew it, he’d thrown me down on our bed with a rough noise and covered me with his strong form. Suddenly, his hands were roaming everywhere. My face, my breasts, my torso, his lips attacking my neck yet again as I moaned wildly beneath him, my nails digging into his backside as I became more and more turned on by the second. As his straining cock rubbed against my thigh, I lifted my leg to give him a firmer rub, and felt a brief moment of satisfaction when I heard his breath catch. It was empowering to know that I could have that kind of effect on him. Emboldened by the thought, I reached down between us until my hand stroked the hard bulge in front of his pants, which was becoming damp with his own excitement.

Groaning into my ear, he reared back onto his knees and tore off his shirt to reveal that magnificent chest of his. Licking my lips, I felt something tighten within me and reached out to touch him, but he denied me this when he pushed me back down and hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of my shorts. As he proceeded to pull them off, I arched my hips to assist him, and he yanked them away along with my panties, leaving me almost completely naked to his eyes. Those same eyes were filled with primal desire as he leaned down to capture my lips in another searing kiss, my hands greedily exploring the segments of his chiseled abs now that I was free to touch him. His hands traveled up my body, which eventually moved to pin my wrists firmly over my head, prompting me to make a questioning sound into his mouth as he kissed me. The thought dissolved, however, when I sensed him maneuvering over me, and that rustle of fabric told me he’d finally removed the last of his clothes. I almost couldn’t stand the excitement coiling within me as he laid his naked body next to mine, and wanted nothing more than to take his length into my hands to feel how hard he was. But as I strained against his hold on my wrists, it was clear that he had other ideas in mind as his other hand snaked up my inner thigh, then shoved what felt like two long fingers inside me.

“Ah… _gah_!” The sound I released was a cross between a hiss and a cry. Oh, _God_...My eyes snapped shut as I adjusted to the burning feel of his fingers in me. There would be no teasing tonight. He wasted no time as he quickly began a thrusting rhythm in and out of me. My body was already so wound up that I automatically started moving with him, desperate to attain the release that I needed. Ignoring the slight pain in my wrist, I struggled against his hold, but his grip on me was unyielding. God, I just wanted to touch him. To feel him! Everywhere! Peeling my eyes open, my heart pounded even harder when I saw that he was staring at me with that intense gaze, his lips parting as he watched me moan and writhe uncontrollably from what he did to me.

The way he stared at me…Oh, God, I was going to come from that look alone…

He must have sensed how close I was, for he cruelly withdrew his fingers, leaving me to howl in protest until he braced himself between my legs and plunged inside me all at once. I almost _screamed_ at the exquisite pain, and heard his own growling moan in response as he buried his cock completely inside me. There was something so fucking thrilling about being taken like this, and though so much of me wanted to submit to his will—

My wrists were suddenly released. I gasped loudly when he seized my hips and flipped us over until I was on top of him, Sebastian somehow managing to keep us connected in the process. The abruptness of his movements had me semi-collapsing onto his chest, but I didn’t have time to think as he began roughly thrusting himself up into me. My eyes fell shut as I gave a quaking moan.  

His fingers bit into my sides. “Take what you need.”

Christ, his voice was so gravelly! It was a command, not a request, the insistent roll of his hips telling me to _move_! Take _him._ He wanted me to have my way with _him_. Spreading my hands across his chest, I began to thrust in time with him, gradually pushing myself into an upright position until I was straddling him properly. From this angle, he filled me even more as I rode him, my actions becoming more and more vigorous as I settled into a constant rhythm. Sitting up taller, I let my head roll back with an aching moan. I couldn’t get enough of him. My fingernails digging into his pecs; the heat of our sexes slamming into each other; my heart hammering in my chest; the way he continued to thrust into me as I fucked him from above; him hitting me deep, deep inside. When I heard him bite back another groan, my eyes opened to see him watching me, and what a beautiful site he was. Trapped under my body with his head thrown back on the pillow, the tightness of his muscles beneath my hands, his disheveled hair spilling around him, the way his lips shone after he licked them, the subtle way his eyes started to widen as I moved faster, faster…

Through my sex-induced haze, I heard him speak, but the words didn’t register because of the moan I’d just released. “What?” I managed to ask.

Teeth bared, his hands shot to my chest. “Take it _off._ ”

I stripped myself of the sports bra so he could have access to my breasts at last, and he shot up to latch onto one with his wicked mouth while his fingers kneaded the other. My hands fisted in his hair when he sucked hard and bit down on my nipple, the stinging pain only accentuating the warmth that was pooling in my core, building and building to something greater. My hips were still going as I held onto him, feeling all of him in me. His passion, his strength. I needed to come, I needed to…

I threw my head back when I completely tightened around him and cried out, raking my nails over the backs of his shoulders as the orgasm hit me with great force. Oh, God, _yes_! Sebastian’s hands gripped my hips, encouraging me to ride out the waves as they hit me, and I just reveled in the sensations for as long as I could manage.

I was still coming down from the high of my release when he grabbed me and forced me back down to the bed, bracing himself over me as he began to pound into me at a frenzied pace. God, I just let him go. I’d taken what I needed from him; now it was his turn, and I was loving every second of it. I just held on as he pushed further and further into me, causing me to inch forward on the bed from his enthusiastic actions. Soon enough, the repetitive stroking of his cock against my inner walls had my eyes widening as I felt another orgasm approach, and my thighs locked around him as I called out yet again.

“Oh God,” Sebastian panted. “I’m gonna…I’m…” Not more than a few seconds later, his eyes squeezed shut as his muscles went rigid, and the roar he gave told me he’d finally come. Biting my lip, I felt the warmth of his own release filling me, still watching his gorgeous face as he pumped through the last of his orgasm. There was nothing like watching a man lose control like that. “Oh, God…” Gradually, his movements slowed, and he became a little heavier on top of me when his lower body sagged in relief.

When I knew he’d been spent, I reached up to touch his face with one hand, and he lifted his head to look at me with those amazing eyes, such adoration radiating from his gaze. That had me smiling. His lips fluttered into a smile of his own, then he kissed me passionately.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against mine, the tips of his hair tickling my face. “I love you, Emily” he said breathlessly.

My smile widened. “I love you,” I replied, just as quietly.

There was a pause. Then, “Don’t shut me out.” My smile faltered as he pulled back to look at me. His eyes were loving, but serious. “I know the past gets to you once in a while, but don’t feel like you have to disappear every single time something bothers you in order to deal with it.” He ran a finger down the bridge of my nose. “You don’t have to do that by yourself anymore. That’s why I’m here.”    

I took a breath and sighed appreciatively. “I know.”

He kissed me again, then slid out of me smoothly. I gave a small whimper at the emptiness I felt, but then Sebastian lay beside me and pulled my naked form into to crook of his arm. I rested my head contentedly upon his chest. I wasn’t tired, just incredibly relaxed.     

I traced fingertips over the lines I’d left on his pecs. He still felt so warm. “Has it really been obvious lately?”

“You’ve gotten better, but sometimes I catch you reverting back to old habits.” He brushed the back of a hand across my cheek. “You don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything.”

My heart swelled with his words, and I pushed myself up to give him another lingering kiss. Yes, I was going to have days when my old wounds would be rawer than usual, but in his arms, in his touch, in his kiss were the silent promises of devotion that my heart needed.  “Thank you,” I whispered against his lips. Then my smile became a touch playful. “Although, you have to admit: it does make for some great sex.”

He gave a mischievous smile of his own. “Hey, I’m not going to deny that. You know I love it when I get to play Fucky Barnes with you.”

And with that, I burst out laughing, ducking my head against his chest. I felt him rumbling with his own laughter. Ah yes, Fucky Barnes. That had became a private joke between us about a year ago, and it never stopped being funny. How could he resist?

I looked at him, still laughing as I shook my head. “Oh my God, how is that not an actual porn title by now?”

“I don’t know, but maybe we ought to see if someone’s thought it up by now. Could make for some interesting viewing,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I gave another snort of laughter. “I don’t know if I could handle it.”

He grinned. “What? You don’t want to see them rig up the metal arm like a giant vibrator? Watch as he gives it to bunch of submissive SHIELD agents? Come on, think of the possibilities!”

The whole time, we were both laughing, and the way he smiled at me…God, it made weak every time I saw it. Sex with this man was amazing, but it was moments like this that we truly cherished. Being able to share happiness with the one you loved was a rare gift, and we both treasured it with all our hearts.

Our smiles remained even when our laughs had subsided, giving way to the music playing in the background. Absently, I grazed my fingernails across one of his nipples a few times, and he gently caught my hand and raised his brows at me. “Don’t start what you don’t intend to finish.”

I laughed silently. “I still need a shower, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” he smirked, shifting his position to loom over me again, “but who said you were going to take one alone?”

I felt my stomach stir in excitement, a small smile creeping upon my lips. “Well, _I_ hadn’t, but does that mean you’re ready to clean me up?”

He chuckled, that broad chest of his vibrating against mine. “Maybe I will be,” he leaned down to kiss me, then grinned just mere centimeters from my mouth, “when I feel like I’ve gotten just a little bit dirtier.”

I let out a soft giggle, but was quickly silenced as his lips covered mine once more. I was more than willing to give in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
